Interdimensional War
by Alexis Raphael
Summary: Jazz and Starscream are transported to an Earth in another dimension where they meet Thor and Loki. Loki and Starscream plan to take over this dimension and then proceed to others. Thor and Jazz must do their best to stop them, but with no way to find out where the villains are, the odds look less than good of coming out alive, much less on top.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. Those people had junked him! He, Jazz, an _Autobot_, and the humans had simply sent him off to this morbid place. Of course, he had to remember that machines on this world weren't alive, but still. It was like something out of a b-rate horror film.

If he'd been Wheeljack, he would have had some kind of gadget to get him out of this mess. If he'd been Bumblebee, he would have thought of a clever plan that involved working with the humans. If he'd been Optimus Prime, he would have formulated a totally brilliant plan hours ago. But he was none of them and none of them were here to help him. He reviewed his case.

Two days ago, he had been fighting Starscream at a power plant when a random dimensional portal—at least, that's what Starscream had called it—opened up and sucked them in, transporting them to an alternate Earth. He found that he was trapped in his alt mode and less than thirty seconds after arriving, Starscream had disappeared. Jazz, of course, didn't want to lose track of the Decepticon, so he'd driven about in a fruitless search. Finally, he'd given up and hidden in a used car lot to rest. When he came out of recharge, he found, quite to his surprise, that he'd been bought. Not wanting to reveal his identity, he played along but much of his circuitry was damaged, partly from the fight and partly from the portal, so that he broke down and the people, rather than getting him repaired, called him a "worthless piece of junk" and had him towed away. Talk about adding insult to injury!

At least his radio still worked. He tuned into a news station to see if there were any reports of strange red, white, and blue jets terrorizing the planet, but he was relieved to hear of none. Tuning into some music, he settled down to think of a plan.

**-Hours Later—**

He jerked out of a doze as something heavy landed barely six inches away from him, unsettling the rubble. Whatever it was was out of his range of vision, but he heard a groan and found himself being used as a handle as the thing struggled to its feet.

"Hey, who's there?" he asked, painfully aware that he could neither escape nor defend himself should this thing turn out to be hostile.

"What?" it sounded like a human, "Who speaks? Show yourself."

"I'm right here. The car on your right."

"Do the cars of this dimension speak? This is indeed a strange world."

"No, no. I'm not from around here and I'm not a car. I got sucked through a dimensional portal."

"Oh? But what are you, if not a car?"

"Tell me who you are first."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. My brother, Loki, has come to this dimension hoping to conquer this universe and raise an army to take over my world. His initial spell went wrong and instead of opening up a single portal to this place, he opened up many, randomly scattered between dimensions. It is through one of these that you must have come. I am here to put an end to his evil schemes and return all to how it was."

"I'm Jazz, an Autobot. We fight the Decepticons, but it's a really long story. The Decepticons want to pretty much do the same thing as your brother; conquer the world, but we Autobots stop them. One of the 'Cons, Starscream, came through the portal with me."

"This Star Scream, is he a car like you?"

"No, worse. He's a jet who can fly in space. He's always after power. Hey, is there any chance that he and your brother—"

"Might meet and become allies? I hardly think Loki would stand for it, but still—the possibility is there."

"Knowing Starscream, he'd jump at any opportunity to take over the universe."

"We must find out if they have met. If they should indeed become allies, I would need your aid."

"You got it, but how am I supposed to get outta here? I can't move."

"That shall soon be mended. I'll take you to Asgard, my home, and there you shall be healed. Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Thor called. Nothing happened.

He called again, "Heimdall! Open the bridge!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Maybe he's on a coffee break," suggested Jazz, but Thor shook his head.

"Not Heimdall. He must not be able to hear me across the dimensions."

"Well, what're we gonna do now? I have to be fixed if I'm gonna help you."

"Do you know where a town might be?"

"Nope. I don't know the area at all. Perhaps you could go and find a tow truck of something to get me out of here—"

"Nonsense. I'll carry you."

"Uh—"

Without a moment's hesitation, Thor hoisted the car onto his shoulder and set out across the junkyard.

"You sure you won't drop me?" Jazz asked and Thor laughed.

"I've lifted things ten times as heavy as you." He boomed.

"Yeah, but did you drop them? Erk!—Be careful!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there? Show yourself!" a screechy voice rang out over the barren landscape of Mars and echoed off the cliff faces.

Starscream cursed his inability to move. In fact, he cursed everything he could think of and particularly this noise he kept hearing. All this was Jazz's fault. If that idiot hadn't—he wasn't quite sure what Jazz had done, but he was sure it was all his fault somehow. Those stupid Autobots couldn't do _anything_ right.

A rock tumbled down and Starscream started.

"Who's out there?!" he yelled again and this time he got an answer.

"Right here."

A fleshy creature dressed up in green stood before him.

"I asked who you are, not where you are!"

"Come out of your craft and I might talk."

"Idiot! I _am_ the jet! You can't order me around as if I was a drone and—wait, how are you able to survive on this rock without an artificial atmosphere creator?"

"That is because I am a god, burdened with glorious purpose."

"Funny, I'm burdened with glorious purpose, too. I'm going to be the leader of the Decepticons soon."

"Well, I'm going to conquer this dimension and raise an army to take over my home dimension."

"Cool."

"I'm also going to defeat my brother Thor—who's probably followed me here-and take over my father's throne."

"Well, after I get through with Megatron, I'm going to take over my dimension, too. That'll be right after I crush the Autobots, of course."

"How did you get here, anyway?"

"I was pulled through a dimensional portal along with one of the Autobots. If your brother's followed you here, he might have met with my enemy and they would probably form an alliance to stop us—the Autobots are always doing things like that—so it would be mutually beneficial if we allied ourselves to take over this dimension, and then go take over our home dimensions."

"It sounds good, but how do I know that you would keep your word?"

"I'm a Decepticon; we're always honorable."

"I'm Loki; I always keep my word. Are we allies?"

"As soon as you fix me, yes."

"You're broken?"

"I'm not sitting here in jet mode just for fun!"

Loki spoke a few words, waved his scepter, and instantly Starscream transformed.

"Allies." He said, smirking.

"Excellent. Where shall we start in our conquest?"

"Earth is always a good target."

-Back on Earth—

Thor paused and wiped his brow. Pushing Jazz alongside this desolate road in the blistering heat was tiring work even for the 'god of thunder.'

Jazz estimated that they'd made it six miles from the junkyard. They'd found nothing. No gas stations, no towns, not even a house.

"Are you sure we'll find a settlement along this path?" Thor asked, setting his shoulder to the car's bumper again.

"This road has to go somewhere," Jazz replied, "We'll find something eventually."

"Blast it! We've been getting somewhere for hours!"

"I'm sure there'll be a repair shop just around the corner. Keep going."

"This is a straight road!"

"Look, for all we know, Loki and Starscream may have met already and blown up half the world! We have to hurry!"

Thor growled but said nothing as he started shoving Jazz up a steep hill. At the top, they found themselves looking down into a small country town.

"There, I told you so," said Jazz as Thor started pushing him down the hill.

In the parking lot of 'Pete's Car Repair' they received strange looks from the employees.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" asked one.

"I don't know. It broke down a ways back and I couldn't do a thing with it. Just fix whatever's wrong."

"Sure…come back in a couple hours…."

"Hang on a moment; let me get my hammer out of the back seat."

As Thor opened Jazz's door and reached inside, the employees gathered together whispering and pointing at Thor. He caught them at it and glanced down at his Asgardian armor.

"I was at a—uh—costume party…" he said.

Several minutes later, he located a second-hand shop and darted inside. Keeping a low profile for the moment might be a good idea, he thought.

By the time he got back to the Pete's after a good dinner, Jazz was sitting in the parking lot sparkling clean and fully fixed. He proposed that they start right out and look for Loki and Starscream, but Thor stubbornly refused.

"Turn here." He said at the driveway of a hotel. "We start at the break of day."

Jazz gave in and steeled down in a parking space outside Thor's room to wait. He turned on his radio to pass the time.

"*Fizzle*flying a red, white, and blue jet and threatening to destroy the entire world if we don't submit to him. He says his name is 'Loki' and he's from Asgard. He demands that we give our answer within twenty-four hours. World leaders are currently discussing this over dinner, but we haven't received any word on what they're leaning towards. And now for college football—"

Jazz shut his radio off and tapped his horn lightly.

"Thor," he said, "We have to go _now_."


End file.
